Liquid Dreams
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Ken's Dreams come true and maybe his digimon too.


Liquid Dreams 

Posters of love surrounding me,

I'm lost in a world of fantasy 

Every night she comes to me 

And gives me all the love I need

A mysterious girl shows up to the middle school that Davis, T.K. and Ken just got transferred to. She walks down the hall like a sassy cat. Boys down the hall just get weak knees from looking at her. Luck that would have it she is at the locker next to Ken. 

"Hi my name is Lei what is yours?" 

"Ken Ichijoji. Do you need help finding anything in the school?"'

"No thanks. Do you know what's wrong with all the boys in the school?" 

"They just never seen a beautiful blonde American girl before." 

"OH, I hope they all don't ask me out because I will only go out if they like me for who I am." 

"That's good for you. Most girls only like me because they think I'm cute."

"Well I think your cute but I like you because of your calm attitude." 

"Thanks what's your schedule?" 

"Let see I have Chorus performance, Algebra 1, English advance, Chemistry, Civics, Lunch, PE, Theater Performance." 

"Great that's all the same classes I have." 

Now this hot girl

She's not your average girl

She's a morpharotic dream form a magazine 

And she's so fine

Designed to blow your mind 

She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen 

School was over and now Ken was walking home with Lei since he didn't want to go to the digital world. Lei and him where making just small talk as they walking home.

"So Lei did you like the math teacher?" 

"No he was extremely boring." 

"Yeah well no one said that math was going to be fun." 

"So Ken are you going to go to the dance Friday?" 

"No I don't have anybody to go with." 

"Oh okay can you go with me?"

"Sure like as a date me and you?"

"Sure because you have been the sweetest guy I met all day and you know that there was a lot of boys that bugged me today."

"Sure was I almost couldn't hold my laughter back as you did different stunts to get away from them." 

"Yeah, Yeah I'm just a regular comedian. So I'll talk to you later. Here's my number call it as soon as you get home."

"Okay I will Lei see ya." Ken walked off home happy as a clam. He finally got a girl that he liked a lot.

I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child 

Just a little touch of Madonna's wild style

With Janet Jackson's smile

Throw in a body like Jennifer's 

You got the star of my liquid dreams 

Ken's dreams came true as he walked home happily. He entered his house. "Hi Ken who was your first day at that new school you got transferred to?"

"Great mom. I met this girl there and she is so awesome. She also got transferred today but all the way from Hawaii in America."

"Really your father and me visited the Hawaiian Islands before."

"Well she lived there and she's a star at soccer like me and is really good in school. Most of the kids that come from another country usually have a hard time keeping up but she finishes before most of us. Her name is really pretty to Leianna but she likes to be called Lei."

"It sounds like you did have a good day. Are you going to the dance on Friday?"

Ken blushed at the question. "Yeah I'm going." 

"You usually don't go did someone ask you to go?"

"Umm yeah Lei kind of did."

"Oh that's great well have a good time on Friday. Dress nicely and treat her right." 

"I will mom."

"Supper will be ready in an hour."

"Okay mom." Ken walked up to his room and picked up the phone and dialed Lei's number.

"Hello."

"Hello is Lei home?"

"This is she."

"Hi Lei this is Ken."

"Oh hi Ken. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah I usually finish it in class,"

"Me too when boys aren't bothering me"

"Ha that bad is it?"

"You saw them drooling all over me it was gross."

"I know." 

"Hey Ken, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever seen monsters in the city before like when you where little or have gone to a strange world in the computer?"

"Uh yeah actually."

"Have you ever seen a Digimon or have one be your friend?"

"Yeah I have one secretly living with me."

"Really I have one named Cougarmon."

"I have a little guy named Wormon."

"That's cool so are you going to be playing in tomorrow's big game?"

"Yeah are you going to watch?"

"Yep, I'll bring Cougarmon with me." 

"Okay I'll bring Spinymon if you can hold him for me."

"Only for you."

"So what crest do you have?"

"Kindness."

"Mine is the crest of Luck."

"That's cool so do you want to do anything after the game?"

"Oh can you show me around the city?"

"Sure why not you finished all of the homework right?"

"Yep I finished all weeks."

"Awesome." 

"Well my mom is calling me for dinner."

"Mine is too. Do you have the Internet hooked up?"

"Yeah I'll send you an email what is it?"

"Kraizerrules@msn.com" 

"Cool okay I'll email you after dinner." They both ate dinner and talked to their families about their new friends and the sport teams they joined up with. Ken joined the soccer team and Lei joined cheerleading. They were both really smart and where respected from everybody at school. Lei only had a mother since her father was in the military most of the time. Ken was lucky he still had both of his parents. Lei was hiding many secrets that she and Cougarmon only knew. Like the digital world. She lay down after dinner grabbing her laptop and entering the Internet. With her screen name Hawaiian Dream she had an instant messager. Ken got her message and was already talking to Davis and Yolei. They talked all night till they had to go to bed.

Lei got up from her bed. She rubbed Cougarmon's head as she pasted by going into the bathroom to take a shower. She dressed in a dark green shirt with a short-cropped gray shirt with baggy green pants with a vest on top of her two shirts. She saw Cougarmon crawl to the bathroom as she put her make-up on. She placed Cougarmon up on the counter close to her. Cougarmon was a sweet girl Digimon who was very much like a baby child to her. She talked to Cougarmon while she fixed her short hair into some spikes. She got it all cut off last night after she finished talking to the gang on the Internet. She also got it bleached at the coolest place her mom found. Even though she was twelve her mom was only about thirty-two. She walked out of her apartment to see Ken about to knock on the door. 

"Hi Kenneth." 

Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark

Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark

When it comes to the test well Tyra's the best

And Salma Hayek brings the rest 

"Wow, Lei you look awesome." Lei gave him a friendly hug and thanked him. She walked to school with him next to her. Many people even the digidestined thought they were an item. 

"Yolei, don't they look so cute together?" 

"Yeah especially if Ken took the Digimon Emperor image again but not be evil." Lei and Ken where sitting under a tree talking and stuff. Lei was suggesting what Ken could do with his hair to make him look awesome. Ken suggested that they go shopping together and she could help him pick out some cool clothes. They went through the rest of the day of school till the bell rang and the gang went to the mall. Kari, Cody, and TK couldn't come with them so the four set off to the mall. Yolei liked to just hangout in the mall. Davis came because he didn't have anything better to do. The set off looking at the coolest things they could find. 

Lei found a piercing center and got her ears periced twice so she had three holes in her ear lobe and one in the top of her ear. Yolei got her ears periced. Ken held Lei's hand as it got pierced with the gun thing. Davis held Yolei's as she got her's done. They went to get Ken's hair fixed up at a hair salon. The cut it so it could be spiked. They walked out with Ken ready to be a super awesome guy. Lei got a pair of sunglasses that where silver and placed them on her head like a headband. They left getting over to the schoolyard to get ready for the big game.

Lei placed Cougarmon out by where she was cheering so she could see on the field. Spinymon shyly walked over to her seeing whom this new Digimon was. Spinymon looked over to see a baby cougar Digimon. Spinymon was memorized as he saw the prettiest Digimon. 

"Hello my name is Spinymon. Umm, I think you look very pretty." Cougarmon nuzzled his face to thank him for the complement. Spinymon face flushed as she nuzzled him. He never was around any girl Digimon before so he was a little inexperienced. He turned to see his friend Ken playing a sport called Soccer. He heard him talk a lot about it. They cuddled close to each other as they watched. 

In the stands was the whole group watching Ken play soccer. Ken wasn't doing so badly and most of them excepted Ken even after his mistakes. Lei was cheering Ken's team on. At the half time they did a dance to the song Liquid Dreams by O-town. The game ended with Ken's team winning to 35 to 27. Ken walked off in the opposite direction of his teammates as they celebrated. Lei ran up to him with the small backpack with Spinymon and Cougarmon sleeping. 

Lei asked if Yolei could drop off Ken's and her stuff from the mall at her house. Yolei was glad to do so. Lei put the backpack with Cougarmon on her shoulder while she held Spinymon. She rubbed his head gently. Ken walked with her showing her around while they headed in a direction to a place to eat. There was an awesome hangout that severed burgers and things like that. While you waited to get your order there was a little dance club that you could dance to newest music. Ken had heard it from Matt. Ken walked with her into the place. They ordered milkshakes and two cheeseburgers with fries and an order of onion rings. There was a dance for an hour that night for five dollars per person. They both danced together because it was a couple dances. They saw TK and Kari dancing together as well. Davis and Yolei were sitting at a table with Cody, Matt, Tai, Sora and Mimi. Yolei convinced Davis to dance with her. Matt danced with Mimi and Tai danced with Sora. Cody danced with a ten-year-old named Lilly he met. Lei was jumping up and down to the music. As the DJ played great dance music. 

Looks ain't everything she's got the sweetest personality

Like Halle B

My mama thinks I'm lazy,

My friends think I'm crazy

But in my mind

I leave the world behind every night I dream 

A slow song came up and Ken wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. She lightly kissed his cheek. Ken turned a bright Crinsom as he felt her kiss him. 

"Ken I have something to tell you." 

"What?"

"I love you." She whispered. 

"I love you too." He placed a small kiss on her lips. She played with his hair as they finished slow dancing. Ken and Lei went back to their table to eat their food they where both starving from dancing and playing so hard. The waiters came up to their table.

"We have the winners." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the cutest couple voted by the whole restaurant. You win free dinner and certificates to cosmic bowling across the street. Also a free desert." They shared a piece of a Hawaiian treat Lei suggested. It was a kind of sundae cake. 

Davis, Yolei, Ken and Lei walked home together. Yolei and Davis hooked up. Davis was walking behind Yolei and Lei with Ken. 

"Hey Davis did are dreams come true or what?"

"Definitely we got the sweetest girlfriends" They walked the girls home and got a goodnight kiss and went to their apartments.

Spinymon spent the night at Lei's for one night. "Spinymon are you okay?"

"No I want to see Ken."

"It's alright you'll see him tomorrow morning." 

"But I might never see him again what happens if he gets hit by a car?"

"He won't I promise." She hugged him closer to him to keep warm. She nuzzled his face with her soft fur. He turned beet red as she did this. She kissed him on the cheek. 

"What was that?"

"It's called a kiss. Haven't you ever seen anybody kiss before?"

"Nope."

"Well here have another one."

This is the end of part one of this story there will be more come!!


End file.
